Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an articulated-arm awning comprising two or more articulated arms, wherein each articulated arm incorporates an inner and outer articulated arm section that are connected to one another by means of a joint having a substantially vertical swiveling axis, wherein the outer articulated arm section of each articulated arm is connected in the region of its outer end to a dropout profile by means of a joint having a substantially vertical swiveling axis, and wherein the inner end of the inner articulated arm section that is located on the bearing side is connected to a bearing on the building side by means of a joint having a substantially vertical swiveling axis, and wherein a tilting joint around a horizontal swiveling axis is provided on each articulated arm.
With a known construction of this type as the starting-point, the invention has as its object to attain a design that is as simple as possible, reliable in its operation, and easy to manufacture.
This object is met according to the invention in such a way that the articulated arm sections and joints are dimensioned and positioned such that when the dropout profile is retracted, a lateral force parallel to the dropout profile or building wall is exerted onto a tilting shaft that is mounted so that it can slide crosswise; that the tilting shaft on the bearing side is mounted so that it can slide in the direction of the lateral force against the force of a spring; that a clutch is provided that can be activated and deactivated in dependence upon this sliding movement such that when the dropout profile is retracted and the lateral force correspondingly exceeds that of the spring, the clutch is disengaged and permits a swiveling of the tilting shaft around a horizontal swiveling axis, and when the dropout profile is extended, the clutch is engaged and blocks the swiveling movement.
According to the invention, one thus takes advantage of the changing lateral force ratios during the extension and retraction of the awning fabric to attain a simple and reliable locking and protection against wind gusts in the extended condition, and a space saving design in the retracted condition.
In a further development of the invention, provision is made for the inner articulated arm section to be longer than the outer articulated arm section whereby the desired defined change in the lateral force is attained or supported.
Provision is advantageously made for the tilting shaft to be supported in the region of the bracket on two spaced-apart bearing rings, and for the spring to be formed by a helical spring that is disposed between the bearing rings on the tilting shaft.
To attain a defined shifting path in the lateral direction, two stop rings may be provided on both sides of one of the bearing rings.
According to a preferred embodiment, the clutch is formed by a clutch ring that is attached to the tilting shaft integral in rotation therewith and has axially extending clutch projections, and by clutch recesses that cannot rotate.
As soon as the projections engage into the recesses any swivel movement is stopped, whereas a free swivel movement is possible while the projections are moved out.
The clutch recesses are advantageously formed on the outside of the bearing ring, so that no additional component is required for this.
The invention will be explained in more detail below based on a preferred exemplary embodiment in conjunction with the drawings: